Beg for it
by uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Some of the guys find out about Jeff's thing for dirty talk. Nick is one of those guys. Established relationship. Warnings: anal sex, blowjobs, swearing, lots of dirty talk, slight slut shaming I guess?


"Okay, I choose… Wes!"

"Fuck. Truth then" Wes sighed.

"When was the first time you kissed a girl?" David asked.

Wes blushed. "I never have."

"But what about that girl, Sarah or whatever her name was?"

"I made that up." Wes admitted. "Let's stop talking about it, it's my turn to choose. I choose Jeff."

"Dare."

Wes smirked and leaned over to whisper with Blaine about something. "Alright, Jeff. I dare you to tell us your biggest kink."

"No way."

"You have to!" Blaine said.

"Fine." Jeff said, mumbling something that the boys couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Thad smirked.

"Dirty talk. There, I said it. I'd probably get a boner from dirty talk alone. Now, I choose… Sebastian!"

"Oh shit." Sebastian laughed.

The night went on and the dares got worse until they decided to call it a night (only after they had to call the police when Sebastian got stuck in one of the chimneys). Jeff walked back to his dorm at around 1 in the morning, wondering where Nick had gotten to. He didn't have to wait very long to find out. He opened his door and was met with the sight of Nick lying completely naked on his bed. He turned around and locked the door, turning back to see Nick waving him over. He slowly moved over to the bed, sitting down on the end of it. "Nick, what are you doing? Not that I'm complaining."

Nick sat up and smirked at Jeff before pushing him down on the bed forcefully, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Jeff kissed back, letting Nick's tongue slide into his mouth. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Nick pulled away, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He slid his hands under Jeff's shirt, feeling the hot skin underneath before lifting it over Jeff's head and throwing it away. He moved down to kiss Jeff's neck, sucking a mark into his collarbone. Jeff's hands found their way into Nick's hair, pushing him down forcefully. Nick complied and kissed further down Jeff's body, stopping once he reached the blonde's jeans. He swiftly undid them before pulling them off - along with Jeff's boxers - and throwing them to the ground. He leaned down slowly, kissing Jeff's thighs and stomach and ignoring the one place that Jeff needed him to be. It was only when he felt Jeff's hands tightening in his hair that he moved over to place a kiss on the tip of Jeff's cock before wrapping his mouth around it. He sucked lightly on the tip, moving his hand to the base and stroking slowly. Jeff moaned as Nick sunk down lower on him, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking. Nick felt Jeff writhing underneath him, and he could tell the blonde was trying to restrain himself from thrusting upwards. He gave Jeff one final suck before pulling off with a wet pop. "Patience Jeffie. Patience." He waved his finger and Jeff and absolutely did not scream like a girl when Jeff grabbed his hips and rolled over on top of him. "Oh patience my ass!" Jeff began biting Nick's jaw roughly, moving down to make angry red marks on his neck and collarbone. He pushed himself down Nick's body, taking a nipple in his mouth and dragging his teeth over it while his hand snuck up to pinch the other one. Nick moaned and Jeff smirked up at him. "Patience Nicky. Patience."

"Oh fuck off."

"I'd rather fuck you, thanks. I know you want it too. I know you wanna feel me inside you. I'm gonna make you scream my name so fucking loud baby." Jeff punctuated each sentence with a bite further down Nick's body until he reached his cock.

"Please." Nick whimpered as Jeff ghosted his hand over Nick's erection. Jeff shook his head before leaning over to the bedside drawer and pulling out their almost-empty bottle of lube. He put some on his fingers before prodding at Nick's hole, pushing two in at once. Nick hissed at the sudden intrusion but soon he was pushing against Jeff's fingers and moaning. "Fuck babe. You don't know how hot you look fucking yourself on my fingers right now. So good for me." He added a third finger as Nick continued moaning. "So eager for me to fuck you. Well guess what Nicky? That's exactly what I'm gonna do." Nick whimpered at the loss of fullness as Jeff pulled his fingers out, coating his cock with lube. He lined up against Nick's entrance, only pushing the tip in. "How bad do you want it? How bad do you want me?" Jeff teased, squeezing Nick's hip.

"I want it so bad baby. I need you now." Nick keened.

"Good." Jeff thrust into Nick hard and both boys moaned simultaneously as Jeff's cock was fully sheathed inside Nick. "Move, please." Nick whined and Jeff pulled out slowly before slamming back in again. He began thrusting at a slower speed, picking up his pace as he heard Nick panting harder. "Fuck, Nick. You're so tight." Nick's hands fisted the sheets as Jeff's fingers scraped up and down Nick's chest. "Jeff, holy shit. Fuck me harder."

"Oh, is that what you want? I think you're gonna have to beg for it." Jeff smirked as he slowed down his thrusts.

Nick squirmed underneath him, trying to push himself further down on Jeff's cock. "I want you to fuck me so hard Jeffie. Fuck me so hard that I can't walk for a week. More than that. I need your cock inside me, filling me up. I'm so desperate for it, for you." Nick was cut off as Jeff started thrusting into him at a rapid pace, bringing up one hand to stroke Nick in time with his thrusts. The sounds of skin-on-skin and the bed slamming against the wall filled the room. "Fuck, Jeff. I'm so close."

"Do it Nick. Cum like the little slut that you are. Cum and then beg for more like you always do." Jeff smiled to himself as Nick scrunched up the sheets, screaming Jeff's name and covering Jeff's hand and his own chest with his cum. "Please. More. Need it." Nick panted. Jeff was close and he began pounding into Nick relentlessly. He felt the familiar heat in his abdomen and groaned as he came, filling Nick up. He collapsed on top of Nick and both boys lay there for a while, catching their breaths. Jeff pulled out of Nick and retrieved the tissues from the bedside drawer, cleaning them both up before laying down next to Nick and pulling the covers up over them both. He sighed contently as he felt the brunette's head on his chest and his arm around his waist. He brought his hand up to Nick's hair, dragging his fingers through the soft strands.

"Goodnight Nicky."

"Night Jeffie, love you." Nick mumbled sleepily as he placed a kiss to Jeff's chest.

"Love you too." Jeff smiled and kissed Nick's head before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
